Attack On Titan
by Wolfandlionpower
Summary: AU: The year 845, a hundred year of peace, destroyed by one Titan. Read Kim Possible and her best friend Ron Stoppable joining the training cadets and take revenge for her family, friends, and all for humanity!


**This fanfic, contains blood violence, characters deaths, and other. Viewers description is advise...**

 **But who the heck cares is Attack On Titan!HAHAHA!... But seriously sad characters death will be in this fanfic... And to say that I own no Kim Possible Characters And Kim Possible the series. Uh... AND Nothing that is Attack On Titan and anything involves doesn't belong to me... Sadly... Just continue with this, role the opening!**

 ***opening of attack on Titan*(look it up!)**

In the year 845, Shiganshina District...

"Come on, Kim! We should get back. We have enough firewood we can go now," a 11 year old boy, blonde hair said to his red hair girl. She was staring at the two ducks flying over the wall and was out of sight. She sigh.

"I'm going to join the scouts...", she said. She turn to see her best friend. He had a shock face, and his naked mole rat pass out and fell off his pocket.

They walked down to the entrance of Shiganshina District.

"Are you crazy! You want to join the scouts?!" The boy yelled.

"Shh, keep it down", she put her finger on his mouth. "No, I'm not crazy, and yes I want to join. Ron-"

"Kim, but it's dangerous, not many people come back alive, the big scary Titans, why you think they build these walls for... It's nice, safe, peaceful-"

"But Ron, all I want is to be free, seeing the world, helping each other to defeat the Titans, and free humanity! Just please don't tell my parents or anybody at all," she stare at his worry face and seeing Rufas scared in his sweater jacket.

"Ok, Kim"

"Please and thank you", she stopped her tracks and see the garrison guards sitting on boxes drinking. Which made her mad.

"Hey aren't you guys suppose to be on duty?", they laughed. One of them stand up, and walked to her.

"We are on duty,"

"You both duty", Ron snicker.

"Grow up, Ron",Kim said.

"Anyway, kid were kinda busy-"

"Busy?! You guys smell alcohol", she screamed.

"Hmm, yep just a little boost, when your at work",he laughed.

"Besides, no to Titan hasn't at least scratch the wall in a hundred of years, let alone break through, life of garrison, sure pay it perks, hahaha!" One of the other garrisons spoke.

"Grrrr, that's no excuse!", she screamed. Which surprise both Ron and the soldiers.

"We live I a cage! If titans ever break through, we all be sitting ducks with you drunken losers as our savior!", screamed. Silence. She then walked away, Ron run to her.

"Hey, Kim wait up!"

The garrison just stare at her.

"Hmft, what with that girl, can't believe she the daughter of Dr. Possible. A fine women, she is, saving us from that plague. And her husband, as a inventer. She should follow their lead, if she ever want to humanity..."

As the kids walked to Kim's home. Kim notice a crowd, and remembered.

"The scouts, are here! Come on I want to get a good view!", she pulled Ron. And dragged him to the spot. She stare at the cheerfully, but then change to shock.

Soldiers cover with cuts, bruises, missing limbs, with sad looking faces. She saw the commander. She expected pride, but nothing from sadness in his eyes. And seeing the captain, Betty, she also looked sad. Then an old lady ran in front of the soldiers.

"Kevin!...Kevin!?", she screamed than ran in front of the commander. And asked.

"Where is my son? Where is he!?", she screamed. Then tears fell from the commanders eyes, and kept walking, but said.

"Give it to her", then Betty ran to the carriage and grabbed something, white cloth wrapped around it. She gave it to the elderly lady.

"I'm sorry, his death wasn't in vain", she then walked along with the other soldiers. The old women unwrapped the object, break into tears, and fell to her knees, and all the see was... No other than Kevin's hand... Kim, Ron, and Rufas stare in sadness...

"Well, look it here ladies and gentleman look what we paid our, taxes", Kim stare at the man.

"Complete waste of our taxes.."

"Yep, but hey titians need to eat right, hahaah-ow!"he feel his crotch. And stare at the girl who just kick him.

"Why you little-"

"Please, I'm sorry for my friend here", he hugged Kim and took here away from the men and crowed.

"Hey, Kim!", Mrs. Possible, also know as Dr. Possible. She hugged her. And greeted Ron and Rufas. Thank you, for getting us firewood,"

"Okay, me and Ron will be at the-"

"Your hiding something", one of twins said. Which made Kim's mom look up and stare. And James Possible to look up, from the book he was reading. The twins snickered. "Your ears get red. When you lie, hahah!", they laughed.

"Dweebs!", she yelled at her 4 year old brothers.

"Kim joining the scouts!" Ron blurted out.

"Ron!", look at her parents.

"Kimberly Ann Possible! Don't you ever consider of joining the scouts!", her mother yelled.

"But Mom! This is my chance to help humanity, and free us from other titians! Is it what Dad always say, 'anything possible for a Possible'?

"That's no excuse! James!?", but all James Possible did was stare for a moment, and spoke.

"She's right, dear. Anything for a possible for a possible... There is no use to stop a Possible's dream", he smiled. Then the clock rang, as the hour has began.

"Oh dear, I'll be late to the center, I must go", he stood up and walked to get his supplies.

"James? Aren't you going to stop her, or at least scold the girl", wife pleaded.

"Scold? To Kimmie Cub here? I promise you, dear, that nothing will change what she dream to be. As long she not with a boy, I'm happy. I'll be back tonight, bye"...

They all stare at the wagon that James took, leave.

"I'll be at the river, meet you there ,Kim, bye!" Ron walked away.

"Bye!", Rufas screamed.

"I mean it about not joining the scouts",Mrs. Possible said.

"What, Mom!"

"No, it's too dangerous, and I don't want my daughter. Fighting titians. No !", she screamed. Kim made an angry face.

"I'm going to the scouts, no matter what!"

"No!"

"I hate you!", screamed and ran.

"Kim!"

"Why did you say that to your mom?", Ron questioned.

"I didn't mean it... I was just mad... She doesn't understand.."

"Well you should at least apologize to her..."

"Your right...", she said feeling guilty.

"Aren't you hungry, cause I am! Come Kim, let's go eat, Mr. Grano's nacos!", he said cheerfully. He pulled her up. They laughed. He always made her laugh. Funny how they just ate supper at Kim's house, thirty minutes ago. That's what she likes about Ron, always there for her, and always make her laugh. She smiled... When everything was peaceful, kids playing, neighbors talking to each other, people telling jokes, and mother caring her newborn child... Everything seem to slowly stop when, a giant skinless hand grabbed top of the wall.

And just like that... everything changed...in our hearts home wasn't then... In our hearts... Home wasn't then... Humanity... Defeated. Then a huge skinless head pop it's head out of the peak of wall. Everyone stare in shocked, Kim and Ron's world will never be the same...

"It's a Titan?"

"A Titan?!"

"A titian!"

Then the huge titan kick with it foot, created a huge hole in the wall. Then disappear... All of the sudden titans appear from the hole, walking to citizens!

"The titans got in!"

"Titans got in!"

"Run!"

"Everyone run!"

Kim notice rocks from the wall spread around crushing people. And notice a huge rock crashed where her street is...'Oh, no! No! Mom...twins!'

"Kim we need to go!", Ron pulled Kim's arm. But she push Ron away.

"No! I'm not leaving my family, go!", she then ran to her house. Ron stand there stunned. 'My family!?' He then ran to Kim. His family lived at the same street!

"Kim! Wait up!" He followed...

"Come on, we're almost there!", she screamed. And stopped at Ron's place.

"I'll check if my family's here, go!" He screamed to Kim. She nodded, and ran.' Home will be there, all in one piece.. Home will be there-'

"Ahhhhh!", she heard a women's screamed. And she look to the right and see a titan trap a women in its hand...

"Let go of me, please! Let go of me-" her shouts stopped, by when the titan's teeth crush the women's bones and blood splatter... Kim stare in horror... She ran faster to home...

When she finally made it, all she herd was cries of boys, and see her home crushed... Along with her mother...

"Mom!", she screamed. And notice her mom's legs were stuck under the piles of bricks, wood, and rocks. And but her reliefs that her brothers were ok, and ran to hug her. She notice tears were in their eyes.

"Mom's stuck!"

"Mad need to help her!", the both cried. She ran to mom, and try to push the big piece of the roof, off of her mother's leg. Her brothers joined, and they push with all their might.

"Kim, it's no use! Take you brothers and run to safety!"Mrs. Possible screamed.

"I will! But first we need you to walk!" Kim screamed.

"I must say... Leave without me, the tears started to come down Kim's cheeks.

"No!", the twins cried" Mommy, no!"

"My babies, you need to listen! My legs are broken! I want you to leave me!", she started to cried.

"I'll carry, you!", Kim cried.

"Just go!", she sees, one of the garrison arrived. He ran to her.

"Take my children, and leave!", she cried.

"Hey, I'm a train soldier! My job is killing stinkin titans, and saving lives-ah", he stood there shocked. Staring at the titan, that was right behind their crushed house. The titan, had a smile, that only the devil could make... The soldier stare, then turn grabbed the boys in his arms and Kim over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you!? My mom needs help! Put me down," Kim screamed.

"Thank you... She whispered"Thank you kids, for being my wonderful children..."

"Mommy!", the boys cried repeatedly.

"I need to save her, Mom! Mommy!", Kim screamed trying to escape but it was no use.

"Mom!"

"You make me the most proudest mom to have wonderful...", She whispered."Stay alive! Keep living for me!" She screamed. The the titan grabbed her, and said the last words that her children hear from her...

"I love you all", she cried in tears. Watching her children escaping from death, tears in their eyes. She whispered to her self," I'm sorry..."...

Kim stare at her mom struggling free from the titan's grasp. Then seeing the titian open his mouth, and push his mother to it's mouth.

"Mommy I'm sor-", Kim words never made it to hear... Her mother was dead in the mouth of the titan. Blood splatter all around the air and ground. The sounds of bones crush into pieces, as if it was nothing more that a easy chew meal...Kim stare in horror, her brothers' eyes fill with horror and sadness. They watched their mother die in front of them. Their mother died...

And just like that... everything changed...in our hearts home wasn't then... In our hearts... Home wasn't then... Humanity... Defeated...

 **I'm an awful person... I forgot to check spellings and grammar...( my sister hitting with a bat) ow! Oh and Kim's mom dies in a glory death, which I'm disappointed it wasn't that detail... But to be honest I cried during writing this... Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
